Kissing Frogs til I found my toad
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: My. First OC story. I love jiraiya. Time travel naru/Shika OC/Jiraiya Tsunade/Orochimaru?
1. beginning

**Ginger: I wanted to introduce my first real OC. Her name is Sora KuroNeko (Sky BlackCat) and she is the jinjuriki of the 3 tailed black cat (obviously.) About the same strength of kurama when he likes his host. So yea. I will also admit she is based a little on how I see myself if I was as awesome as I wish I was lol.**

 **Sora: so who's the pairing?**

 **Ginger: jiraiya and you!**

 **Sora: why? He's a perv.**

 **Ginger: so are you dumbass! And because I fucking love Jiraiya!**

 **Jiraiya: is she pretty?**

 **Ginger: beautiful. Double D boobs at 16. Pale. Ice blue eyes.**

 **Jiraiya: Sora marry me!**

 **Sora: only if you say what Ginger told you to.**

 **Jiraiya: Ginger-sama does** **not** **own anything** ** _naruto_** **related. Let alone any referances she throws in!**

 **Ginger: great now you may say what you wanted to.**

 **Sora and Jiraiya: we are super perverts!**

The war ended when the Heavenly Jinjuriki decided to reveal our selves it took all three of us and naru to end everything. Ash, Yuki, Naru, and Shika fell. I brought back Naru and shika. I didn't have enough chakra to bring ash and Yuki back. Everyone died except me and the revived Naru and Shika. There was no one left. I passed out from chakra exhaustion.

I appeared in my shared mindscape. I started crying. Kuro called me over to him. "Kitten! Its okay." "No! It isn't everyone's dead and I'm too exhausted to do anything about it." "Kitten! What if I told you I could send you back in time with your two friends. The only downsides are I'm not sure where we will end up, and you will be 13 again." "Yeah. I can make do with this. I will prevent the war from ever happening. Let me go tell the others and then you can take over and do the jutsu."

I woke with a start. "Naru! Shika!" "What do you want?" They said at the same time. "We are going back in time." "Huh?" "Troublesome." "Okay Kuro you can take over now." Kuro bit my thumb and slammed my hand down like for summoning but said "Fuin." A pattern was made and I passed out again.

 **sorry it was so short. ) :**


	2. we are when!

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling and the smell of disinfectant. 'I must be in a hospital.' I rummaged around in the room until I found my clothes I put a shrinking seal on them, and threw them on. I was wearing my usual outfit. A purple choker collar with a silver bell, a purple halter style crop top that is held together by strings in the back, under a black unzipped hoodie with purple plush fur inside, paired with a low ridding black skirt that reaches almost mid-thigh, that has black short shorts underneath, finish off the look with black and purple horizontal striped thigh-highs under 4 inch black stiletto knee high boots. My ears were covered by my hood, and my tail hidden in my skirt.

I the door opened to reveal seven people. First Naru, Shika,young Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tobirama Senju. I heard Shika mumble "Troublesome." The second Hokage cleared his throat. "So mind telling me about yourselves and why we found you in the middle of the forest of death." Shika looked at me and nodded.

I unsealed a silencing, barrier seal from my wrist and threw it at the closed door. "Fuin. Okay! What I am going to tell you is going to sound crazy but its the truth. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the 7th Hokage, daughter of the yellow flash aka the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and and the red chained death aka Kushina Uzumaki grandniece to Mito Uzumaki, apprentice of the great toad sage of mount. Myoboku and self proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya, and the 3rd jinjuriki of the kyuubi. We come from about 40 to 60 in the future. Shikamaru Nara is one of Naru's advisers , jonin commander, and head strategist of the forth great shinobi war. I am Sora Kuroneko, Naru's other adviser, jinjuriki of the heavenly biju the three tailed cat, I have a bloodline that gives me vectors and allows me to read peoples minds. We came back because even with all five great villages allied and the help of the Edo tensei hokages we stood no chance against Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, and their Edo tensei army. It killed everyone but me. I had to bring back Naru and Shika."

Everyone was speechless. Orochimaru spoke up. "I was a bad guy?" "Yeah. After your parents death you went off the deep end and started human experiments and went all pedo-bear wanting little boys body's and such." Orochimaru fainted. Tsunade was next. "Where was I in all this?" "You were the 5th Hokage." Then Jiraiya. "Tsunade is the 5th Hokage? What the hell?! Where was I!?" "You had your hands full writing your smut, running your spy network, and training me and Naru." *thump* Jiraiya fainted.

Hiruzen sighed "Where was I?" "You died during my Chunin exams. Wait! A MINUTE! Why am I telling you all of this when I can show you Naru's memory's?" My yelling woke up the toad and snake. I bit my thumb and slammed my hand down and made a seal with my blood and chakra. "Everyone step into the center." They hesitantly did so. "Fuin."

We appeared in a sewer. Naru took over. "Okay! Just follow me. Oh! And if you see a giant fox making death threats just ignore him. He'll be a little grumpy to be in this sewer again." We walked past the Kurama he was sleeping, and into a room.

On the wall played out all of Naru's beatings, her meeting me when I was peeking on the guys in the hot springs, eating with Iruka-sensei, her beating Mizuki, Haku and Zabuza's deaths, Ibiki's mind games in the first exam, Orochimaru's atrocious behaviors during the second exam, training with Jiraiya, Neji's beat down in the third exam, the invasion, the battle in the valley of the end, Sasuke defecting, finding Tsunade, making the bet, battle of the 3 sennin, winning the bet, 3 year training trip, akatsuki, Jiraiya's death, sage training, pein, meeting her father, the start of the war, biju training with Bee, meeting her mother, Shika asking Naru out, the rest of the war, Naru losing the baby, Shika's death, Naru's death, me bringing them back and us coming back in time.

Tobirama speaking for the first time since I started explaining. "I'm too old for this shit." Shika cleared his throat. "I propose we change key events starting with Orochimaru, Sakumo, Obito, Yahiko, Minato and Kushina's death, Gaara's seal, the Uchiha's uprising, and then go after Madara as often as we can til we kill him." Tobirama cleared his throat. "I agree. Until then you will be on Sarutobi's team." I heard a chorus of four what!?'s.


	3. so tell us a bit about yourselves

We are now at training ground seven. Saru called us to him. "Okay. Before you were sent into the past what rank were you?" "Im high kage level. Meow." "Low kage level. Dattebayo!" "Troublesome. ANBU captain." Everyone just stood there with their mouths open.

Tobirama cleared his throat. "Strongest jutsu?" I stepped up. "Vector release: Slice and dice." I cut a huge tree into bite size pieces in a second. It was Naru's turn she went fox sage mode."Wind release: Rasenshuriken!" She threw it and demolished several trees in the area. Shika was next. "Shadow release: Quick sand." A black pool appeared and swallowed a tree.

Saru clapped. "Weapon's?" Naru unsealed five weapons. A black katana with a blood red handle and sheath, a tri-pronged kunai, a familiar Bo staff, a chakra blade, and a giant zanbato. "I inherited my mothers katana when I saved the village from pein. I got my fathers kunai when the war started. I got hiruzen's Bo staff after the chunin exams. I got Sasuke's sword when I finally killed him. Zabuza gave me his zanbato on his death bed. Also I and proficient in using all my weapons." I unsealed my sword. The blade is purple and the handle and sheath is black. "I call it Kuro Neko no Tsume. My shuriken is special, my chakra acts as catnip to humans." Shika unsealed a pair of trench knives and a black sword. "I kept the trench knives after the akatsuki killed my jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi. The sword is my family weapon."

"Bloodlines? Family jutsu?" "Hiraishin and Uzumaki chakra chains." "Vectors and I can read peoples minds. Nyan." "Shadow release."

"Biju mastery?" "Complete control." "Biju abilitys?" "I'm fireproof, I can control fire at will. I have amazing regeneration abilitys, I am a fox hanyou. Kai!" She took off her henge to show her blonde fox ears and tail. "I can bring dead people back to life with enough chakra, the longer they have been dead, the more chakra it takes. I can see the future when I concentrate. Regeneration as good as Naru's. I am also a hanyou. I can turn into a cat." I slid my hood off and took my tail out of my skirt. "Well I guess welcome to team seven!"


End file.
